First Expedition to The Island of the Utraeans
The first expedition to The Island of the Utraeans was headed by the heroic defenders of Arhok, Arch Wardess Feliene and Grand Magus Orrin. It is unknown what prompted the first expedition to occur, but the initial party left Arhok about twenty years before the events of Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna. The only information from the events of the expedition can be found in the journal of Arch Wardess Feliene, the pages of which have been scattered as each piece of the set Arhok's Lot was lost. For unknown reasons, the chest plate of the set was left in Arhok. Expedition The party initially set out from Arhok to reach the Island of the Utraeans. Thanks to notes provided by Ashley's translation of the Utraean Displacers, the party managed to discover and subsequently dig out the collapsed entrance to the old cave system that lead to the Halls of the Lost. However the party discovered that the caves were filled with spiders and foul twisted mutations. Feliene lent her bow to Cass so she could hold off the hordes and allow the party to escape which led to Cass' unfortunate demise.Arhok's Lot - Bow (Book) Reaching the island, the party soon encountered the Utraeans and learned of the Zaurask. They were soon attacked on the beaches and K'thon was mortally wounded. Feliene attempted to save him by dropping her pack and shield but he was dead before they lost sight of the sea. The Shield was deemed lost as there was no way to return through the lizard armies to get to it. Determined to avenge him, the party took up the Utraeans cause to defeat the Zaurask king, Nossirom and prevent him from taking control of Fortress Emarard.Arhok's Lot - Shield (Book) Feliene soon began to suspect the honesty of their Utraean hosts as they described the Zaurask as having always been indigenous to the island, yet several ornate paintings and pottery suggested otherwise. Travelling through the jungle, the party was attacked yet again and Aylsa was killed in the fighting. Syrd's mind snapped during a battle with the Hassat and he ran away into the jungle, eventually managing to return to Arhok. Feliene began to worry about how the jungle heat was getting to them, they began to run short on supplies and equipment. In one ambush, the Zaurask were led by one of Nossiroms offspring, a Zaurask of massive size. He was defeated when Feliene stabbed him with the Sword of Arhok, but the blade became stuck in the hide and she was forced to retreat thanks to his kin not being far behind.Arhok's Lot - Sword (Book) Their quest was finally over when the party met Nossirom at Fortress Emarard. After endless days of fighting, the party managed to finally gain the upper hand and make their way into the castle's courtyard. Feliene was run through the chest with Nossirom's lance and Orrin was defeated by his mace. Kraarl managed to survive the fighting somehow and the battle was considered a phyrric victory. Although Nossirom was not defeated, the Zaurask army had been massively decimated and it forced him to slow his attack on the Utraeans by a number of years until he could revitalize his numbers.Fortress Emarard Orrin and Feliene were entombed in Fortress Emarard by the Utraeans in honor of their fighting. Nossirom would later return and claim Fortress Emarard for his own. Kraal later managed to acquire a boat and attempted to sail back to Arhok. However his ship was destroyed by rocks on the southern coast of the island. He wandered the woods for ten years, avoiding and blaming the Utraeans for not being honest with them in the first place. He would later encounter the future Hero of Arhok and join their party to defeat the Shadowjumper.Kraal Known Members * Arch Wardess Feliene * Grand Magus Orrin * K'thon * Syrd * Kraarl * Cass * Aylsa References